nicky_ricky_dicky_and_dawn_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret
The Secret is the thirteenth episode in, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It premiered on January 31, 2015 to an audience of 1.50 million viewers. Plot Summary When Dawn finds Tom trying to replace her dead goldfish and learns that her brothers were aware that their dad had secretly replaced her goldfish seven times, she holds a "quad-fession", where she and her brothers must tell each other their deepest secrets that they have kept from each other. Full Plot Tom is trying to secretly replace Dawn's dead goldfish when Dawn walks in on him. Tom freaks out and his bad acting causes Dawn to figure out what's going on. It turns out this is actually the seventh goldfish replacement. Dawn is most upset to realize that her brothers were in on it and kept it a secret from her. To make sure that there are no more secrets between her and her brothers, Dawn calls for a confession session, codenamed "Quad-fession Session." During the session, the quads have to share their deepest secrets in order to restore trust. They also make a pact to keep the secrets to themselves. The quad-fession session takes place in the kitchen where their dad's new parrot is staying. One by one, each one of them tells their deepest secrets. For example, Nicky's deepest secret is that he hides raisins in his deep belly button. When it comes to Dawn's turn, she says that her deepest secret is that she has a crush on that cute boy, Mack. The boys ask to make fun of Dawn for a few seconds by singing "Dawn likes Mack! Dawn likes Mack!" The next day at school, Dawn is about to talk to Mack when other kids in school start singing "Dawn likes Mack!" This makes things very awkward for Dawn and Mack. Dawn suspects that her brothers spilled the secret. They broke the quad-fession session's circle of trust. She becomes so furious at them and forces them to tell her which one of them spilled her secret. None of them confesses. So, she decides to get back at them by sending a text blast in which she tells the entire school each one of her brothers' deepest secrets. Her brothers become so upset with Dawn for this. Later at Tom's Get Sporty, Dawn hears her dad's new parrot singing "Dawn likes Mack!" She remembers that the parrot was there in the room during the quadfession session. She figures out that the kids at school must have heard it from the parrot. It wasn't her brothers who betrayed her trust after all. It was her fault. At first, she doesn't want to admit to the boys, but she eventually comes clean. To make it up to her brothers, Dawn sends out another text blast taking back everything she said about her brothers but admitting that she has a crush on Mack. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper * Gabrielle Elyse as Josie Cooper Recurring Cast * Lincoln Melcher as Mack Continuity * Dawn reveals her crush on Mack in this episode. She later asks him out in Ye Olde Hand Holde but it turns out that they're just best as friends. Trivia * It is revealed that Dawn has a crush on Mack. * Felix Coronel is mentioned by the quads in the beginning of the episode. This is a reference to Mace Coronel's dog Felix Coronel.